


Into the Fire

by MidnightCreator



Series: Paladin Pack [12]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Bonding, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Rewriting, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-11 18:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11719797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightCreator/pseuds/MidnightCreator
Summary: With the Blade of Marmora on their side, team Voltron sets about preparing for the battle against Zarkon.





	1. Chapter 1

Nekko Knew something was wrong.

It was pretty clear to everyone on board the Castle that something had happened, what with the Red Lion up and attacking the Blade of Marmora’s base, but Nekko knew something was wrong far before that little event. He’d felt it ever since Keith and Shiro left and the feeling only gnawed more and more at his gut until it made his fur stand on end and the end of his tail to twitch impatiently.

If anyone else could sense the worry and tension coming off of him they didn’t comment. They all, instead, waited with slightly baited breath as the Red Lion drew closer to her hanger. And the closer the lion got the more on edge Nekko felt.

_“Calm down.”_

Ah, so someone had heard the noise in Nekko head.

He cocked his head so that he could see Kellan out of the corner of his eye. _“You do know that is the absolute worst thing you can tell someone who is internally freaking out  right?”_

_“Maybe. But would you rather I call attention to the fact you are literally twitching with anxiousness?”_

Nekko huffed and his ears flicked back. _“I’m allowed to be anxious. The Red Lion wouldn’t have attack unless it was something bad.”_

_“I know but if Shiro isn’t rising an alarm then it not something to get worked up over.”_

_“Unless he’s the one who’s in bad shape.”_

_“Then Keith would speak up!”_ Kit mentally barked. _“Now hush, both of you. The Red Lion is here.”_

Nekko looked up as the main hanger door opened and the Red Lion carefully touched down, lowering its head and opening its maw.

Once the main door slid shut the airlock that separated the hanger from the main ship unlocked, allowing the crew to filter into the hanger.

This close, Nekko could sense both Shiro and Keith easily and the steady pulse of pain coming from Keith did nothing to quell Nekko’s internal worry. His teeth clicked together when he thought of what might have happened on the Marmora base.

_“Nekko no.”_

_“Don’t no me Kell. Keith’s hurt and I want to know why!”_

_“Just let Shiro or Keith explain what happened, okay?”_

_“They_ hurt _him. I don’t care who is with them, they have to answer to me!”_

_“If Shiro thought bringing Blade members on board was safe then there is an explanation.”_

_“I don’t care what the reason was! They hurt him!”_

_“Guys,”_ Kit cut in again. _“If you mentally chat any louder then everyone will start to hear it.”_

Nekko bared his teeth slightly, just enough for a white sliver of white to show between his lips, but quieted his thoughts. He refocused his attention on the figures stepping out of the Red Lion.

The first two were clearly Galra, the tall and muscular build of the two and the Blade uniforms were more then enough to safely assume that fact. But Nekko only let his eyes trace briefly over the two before focusing on the Paladins.

Shiro looked mostly fine but Keith looked like a pup after their first day of combat training, stiff and clearly in pain but trying to mask it. Nekko’s tail gave another twitch and he stepped forward slightly.

 _“Nekko.”_ Two voices warned in his head.

The hybrid’s jaw tightened. He could take one sibling on his case for being worried but both? And Shiro was giving him a stayed put look which just aggravated him even more. He tried to subtly glare at Shiro, sending out his disapproval at being told to stay. Shiro countered with a sharp look and sent a feeling of authority. There were no words but the firm ‘be still’ was very clear.

So Nekko stood still but he made sure the Black Paladin knew his dislike of the order.

His attention, however, was drawn to Allura only a moment later.

“Before we plan I would like to know why the Red Lion attacked. It would not have reacted in such a way unless its Paladin was in danger.”

 

“The Red Paladin was in possession of a Blade from our order,” the Galra in the front, who had removed his mask to reveal light purple and brown-red markings on his face, replied in a very low but Alpha-like tone. “When we demanded its return he agreed to take out Trials in order to keep it.”

 _‘Blade?’_ Nekko felt the surprise ripple through everyone as they looked at Keith. The said teen seemed to visibly shrink under the attention.

The Alpha Galra, Nekko frowned to himself when he realized he never caught a name, continued as if the information was nothing more than trivia, “I’ll admit that I was surprised when he was able to summon the blade. Only those with Galra blood have the ability to awake it.”

The shock wave was like a whip cracking. It nearly knocked Nekko over when everyone’s confusion, surprise and disbelief hit him all at once.

“Wait does that mean-”

“What are you-?”

“Keith is-”

“Alright, everyone calm down.” Kellan, bless his powers of an authoritative voice, interrupted everyone’s confused explanations of shock. Kell turned to the Marmora Alpha, ears and tail up, “I’m going to assume this Trial had a fair amount of fighting so while you and the Princess discuss battle plans I want to take Keith down to the Infirmary for treatment.” He looked at the said Princess. “Is that acceptable?”

Allura blinked a few times, looking as though she was trying to process what the Blade Galra had just said. But she snapped out of it quickly and fell into the role of diplomatic princess, “Yes. Of course. Do what you have to.” She turned and started heading out of the hanger. “But meet us on the Bridge as soon as possible, we have much to discuss and I want everyone present.”

“Understood,” Kellan nodded and skirted around the Galra, going right up to Keith.

The poor boy looked like he wanted the floor to just open and swallow him up. He held his ground but Nekko could see the slight tremble in his frame and his eyes darting every which way behind the visor of his helmet and Nekko could feel the carefully held back panic swirling in the young hum – no, not human. Hybrid’s – mind.

Kellan leaned down a bit and placed a careful hand on Keith shoulder, saying something that Nekko could not hear. The wolf looked at Shiro and said something else that Nekko couldn’t hear clearly but whatever it was it had the Black Paladin nodding and walking down the ramp.

“Come on guys, let’s get to the Bridge.”

“But-”

“No buts Lance. Give Kellan space to work.”

Shiro managed to get everyone out into the hall, much to their protests. When he turned to Nekko however, the hybrid bared his teeth, “Try and make me budge.”

Shiro opened his mouth but was interrupted by Kell.

“It’s probably better that he stays with me. He’s……let’s just say we shouldn’t let him near Blade members for a bit.”

Shiro frowned and looked back at Nekko. The Patrian huffed at let a bit of the deep seeded anger boiling in his gut slip out.

The affect was instant.

Shiro jumped back, eyes widening in surprise. “R-right.” He nodded, looked at Kell and nodded again. “Er…make sure he doesn’t…you know.”

“I know.” Kell smiled reassuringly. “Now off you go.”

“Right.” Shiro turned on his heel and quickly made his exit.

Keith frowned as he looked from Kell to Nekko, “Did I miss something?”

“Nekko is mad and is likely to pounce on one of the Blade members at so much as one wrong word.”

“I’m not _that_ out of control,” Nekko protested, falling in step next to Keith as Kell carefully guided the pup into the hallway and towards the infirmary.

“You shouldn’t get mad at them.” Keith sighed, entire frame sagging slightly. “I chose to take the Trials. I knew the risk but I still went through with it.”

“I don’t care who chose what, they still hurt you.” Nekko growled, tail swishing around to curl around the small of Keith’s back. “But in the name of making allies and winning this war, I won’t attack them….verbally or physically.”

“Hey, you’re learning,” Kell praised. “Now open the door will you?”

Nekko nodded and jogged ahead to tap the panel next to the elevator, holding the door for Keith and Kell before entering himself and pressing the button that would take them to the correct floor.

The trio was silent as the lift carried them through the ship, only the sound of Keith slightly labored breathing and the soft whir of the elevator broke it. Nekko’s ear twitched every time he heard a slight hitch in Keith’s inhales. _“Can’t you help him now Kell?”_

_“I want to have him sitting down first and I want to get this armor off too and I doubt he wants it on the floor.”_

Nekko huffed, ears flattening, _“Fine.”_

The elevator stopped and the door opened, letting off its passengers only a few paces away from their destination. Nekko trotted ahead, opening the door again and watching as Kell got Keith settled.

“Let’s get this off so I can see the damage,” Kell said as he reached for where the clasps of Keith chest piece. The pup seemed to almost shy away from the touch, not much but enough for Kell and Nekko to notice.

It made Nekko’s teeth grit again and his tail lash.

_“Breath. Keith can feel your anger.”_

He knew that. Nekko could feel Keith at the edges of his mind, despite the fact that he seemed to be timidly reaching out mentally before drawing back into his shell. Nekko reached back, pushing comfort towards the Red Paladin, assuring him that his anger was not at him. Keith seemed to freeze, hands stilling in removing the rubbery under armor of his uniform. Kell paused as well, glancing at Nekko briefly before returning to his task.

Nekko couldn’t stop a small hiss when Keith’s torso became visible. Dark, ugly bruises covered just about every patch of skin, purples, blacks and blues broken only by a few red scrapes and cuts. Kell hiss sympathetically as he carefully placed his palms over a particular nasty looking cut on Keith shoulder, “Okay, I have no idea what these Trials involved but I think they went a little over board.”

“I’m fine,” Keith replied weakly, almost leaning into Kell’s touch as the healing magic started to flow into the wounds.

Nekko watched as Kell steadily worked, healing up the cuts first before moving on to the bruising. Anger bubbled anew in his veins whenever Keith winced or hissed at Kell’s hand putting just a little too much pressure on an injury. Nekko was trying very hard not to storm up to the bridge and give the Marmora Galra a good long lecture on what was acceptable treatment of a pup and what was just plain cruel and unforgivable.

His thoughts were, however, interrupted by Keith once again timidly reaching out through their bond. Nekko quickly pushed his anger back, opening up his mind to Keith. He could feel the Paladin looking for something, what it was Nekko had no clue but he wasn’t about to shut Keith out. The poor kid had gone through enough that day.

Whatever Keith had wanted, he seemed to have found it. He withdrew a bit, frowning at Nekko then at Kell, “Why don’t you two feel any different?”

“Eh?” Nekko tilted his head in confusion.

“I’m Galra!” Keith gestured to himself with the arm that was not being held by Kell. “I share the same blood as our enemy!”

Nekko and Kell frowned at each other before looking back at Keith.

“And?” Kellan asked.

“I’m part of a race that has destroyed or conquered nearly the entire universe!”

“But last I checked you were on our side,” Nekko stated. “So we’re still not seeing your point.”

Kell nodded, drawing his hands away from Keith as the last of the bruising on his chest disappeared, “You’ve proven to be a loyal pack-mate a number of times. Something as out of your control as your bloodline isn’t going to change our option on you as a person. You’re Keith, plain and simple.”

“And if anyone treats you poorly because of your heritage,” Nekko marched over and threw an arm around Keith’s shoulders. “I’ll deck them.”

“Nekko no,” Keith groaned.

“Nekko yes! And I don’t care if you’re embarrassed because you’re basically my brother at this point.”

Keith huffed but leaned into Nekko’s side, feeling much more open then he had in the last few days. Or maybe it was last few weeks? Time was weird in space.

But Nekko could still feel doubt at the edges of Keith’s mind. His ears flicked back as he ducked his head enough to lightly press his forehead against Keith’s. He didn’t move when the pup startled at the action, he just poured all his care, love and pride for Keith into their bond, “You are pack. Pack is family and we will never reject family.”

Keith was still for a moment, Nekko could feel him trying to process everything, but once his mind settled he leaned fully into Nekko’s touch. There was still doubt but it was much smaller and Nekko guessed that it was more towards the rest of the team.

“This another Patrian thing?”

Nekko chuckled as he leaned back, “It makes feeling each others emotions through our bond easier. Since we haven’t really had a lot of time to strengthen it fully direct contact seemed like the best way to go about reassuring you.”

“That and he likes doing it,” Kell grinned.

Nekko glared at his brother, “We’re having a bonding moment.”

“I noticed. But we need to get back to the others.”

Nekko huffed, “You go on. I wanna stay with my hybrid brother.”

Keith snorted, clearly trying to hold back a laugh as he wormed out from under Nekko’s arm and started pulling his armor back on, “Kellan’s right. If we’re making plans to take down Zarkon we should all be there.”

“Fine.” Nekko sighed, maybe a bit more dramatically then necessary.

“And don’t attack Kolivan.” Keith added.

Nekko had no clue which Galra was Kolivan but he decided to figure it out latter. Keith had locked his armor back into place and was already heading for the exit. Nekko and Kell walked after him, Nekko quickening his pace so he could walk next to Keith.

When they entered the Bridge, all eyes aside from Allura’s and the Galra’s turned to them. Nekko felt Keith suddenly stiffen, doubt swirling back up in an angry cloud. Nekko intuitively moved a bit closer to Keith, trying to project comfort and encouragement. _“It’ll be fine. You’re still one of them. They still love you.”_

As if to confirm what Nekko was mentally saying, Lance trotted over to meet them, his usual smile in place, “Hey, you’re all just in time. We’re gonna take down Zarkon once and for all!”

Keith stood for a moment then returned Lance’s grin with a timid smile, “Cool.”

“You bet it’ll be cool. Now come on, into the team huddle.”

Nekko grinned at the easy attitude he felt from the rest of the team, Hunk pulled Keith into a quick side hug and Shiro patted his back, all telling without words that they didn’t see Keith any differently. Their acceptance and concern Nekko felt from them made him smile and his smile only grew when Keith started to perk up again.

But there was something….

Nekko frowned as his eyes found Allura. He could sense something very negative coming from her and it wasn’t sitting right with him. It took a minute for him to place the weird feeling coming off the Princess but once he did it made his ears flatten.

He was familiar with the feeling of wanting to hate someone. Allura wasn’t at the point where she felt true hatred but the fact she wanted to feel such a way made Nekko step between her and the Red Paladin.

Keith glanced at him but if he noticed the hybrids placement he didn’t comment. He just turned to the center of the circle to listen to the plan discussion.

Nekko huffed to himself, trying to focus as well. He could lecture the Princess later, bigger things were happening that demanded more attention.

But that didn’t stop the faint outline of wings appearing on his back, one wrapping protectively around Keith’s shoulders as Kolivan presented his plan of attack.


	2. Chapter 2

He didn’t outwardly show it but Antok was practically buzzing with excitement when Voltron appeared.

He knew, once word of Voltron’s return had spread to headquarters, that it was only a matter of time before the rest of Ulaz’s plan panned out. The risk he had taken was paying off. Even better then anyone had thought it would.

And then it was happening. Voltron had come right to headquarters and requested a meeting. They would finally have the edge they needed, they could turn the war in their favor.

But things were hardly ever that simple, especially when one of the Paladins was carrying a blade belonging to their group. His excitement started to dampen when Kolivan and the Red Paladin started to fight. Sure, he knew that the rules of the Blade were in place for a reason and he would not go against them but the way the Red Paladin fought to keep his blade came very close to breaking the Galra’s resolve.

He was very relieved when the Paladin managed to awaken his blade.

His excitement returned in full when Kolivan asked him to board the Altean castle with him. It took all his self control not to let his eagerness show. Seeming to eager might send the wrong message after all.

His joy was dampened again, however, when Kolivan told them of the Red Paladin’s heritage.

The majority of the crew seemed more shocked then displeased with the reveal and two of the people from a race that Antok did no recognize were very quick to usher the young paladin to the medical bay for treatment.

But it was very clear that the Altean Princess was being tolerant of them at best. Her voice sounded clipped and strained and where the other Paladins and the trio of siblings, that he found out were a race called Patrians, were wary but open to trust she was closed off from any sort of trust. The Princess only spoke to Kolivan and Keith when she had too and when she did talk to them in was in a cold, diplomatic, almost robotic tone. Antok knew it affected both his leader and the Red Paladin.

Kolivan was better at hiding it but Keith was very visibly upset by the Princess’s coldness. One of the Patrian, Antok was pretty sure he heard someone call him Nekko, seemed to notice the young warriors distress and practically hovered protectively over him throughout the whole meeting. Antok did not miss the way the Patrian would always make sure he was between the Princess and the Paladin.

It was a little sweet if Antok was honest.

He stayed quite while everyone made plans, just observing everyone as they discussed.

Kolivan, the Princess and her advisor and the Black Paladin contributed a large bulk of the plan, putting together their combined knowledge of Zarkon and his ship to put together the base of their plan.

The rest of the Paladins contributed in their own ways. The Green Paladin, Pidge they called her, was more then willing to put a virus program together that would shut down Zarkon’s ship. Blue Paladin Lance eagerly brought up his lion’s sonic beam when talk of braking Slav out of Beta Traz came up. The female Patrian, Kit, offered to accompany Advisor Coran to Olkarion and the Patrian leader insisted that Nekko go as well. The leader, Kellan, agreed to remain on the Castle with the Princess to assist her to and on the Balmera.

“Antok and I will need to stop by one of our outposts so we can get a message to Thace. It’s on the way to the Balmara so you should not have to divert from your route.”

“Good.” The Princess nodded before turning to Paladins. “Is everyone clear on their missions?”

Variations of ‘yes’ responded immediately.

“Good, then let us head down to the hangers.”

Everyone jumped to attention, filtering out of the Bridge until only Antok and Kolivan remained.

Kolivan looked over his shoulder at Antok, brow pitched slightly, “You’ve been quite.”

Antok tilted his head slightly.

“I know you have been quite ever since your injury but I would have thought you would want to assist.”

Antok shook his head.

“…you know very few will trust us.”

Ah, so Antok wasn’t masking his disappointment of the Princess coldness as well as he thought.

Kolivan looked away and continued, “Zarkon and his army have tarnished the name of Galra, especially to Altean’s. I am quite surprised the Princess even allowed us to board her ship.”

Antok looked down, tail swishing slightly.

He knew that, he knew that no one in that point in time would ever trust Galra. Even when the war was over, Galra would still be viewed as dangerous monsters for generations to come.

It was a fact. A painful one that left a stinging sensation in Antok’s chest and a bad taste in is mouth but a fact nonetheless.

Kolivan heaved a sigh and started walking out, “You may as well rest. You’ll need all your strength for what is to come.”

Antok nodded and followed his leader into the hall. Kolivan spit off to the left, likely to go find somewhere to lie down before they got to the outpost. Antok, on the other hand, decided to do a little exploring.

The Castle was in very good shape, if it really was over a thousand years old like Antok thought. High ceilings, smooth floors and bright, pristine colors gave the Castle halls a very different feel then the darker and more confined designs typically used by Antok’s own race.

Though, the more open design did make the Castle feel empty. It was a little eerie in Antok’s option.

He wandered for a time, just walking while lost in thought.

His wondering was interrupted when a feminine voice reached his ears.

“I don’t understand any of you.” Antok recognized the Princess’s voice. She sounded like she couldn’t discide to be distressed or enraged. “I can understand Nekko being protective over Keith but I fail to see why any of you care about how I speak to the Blade leader.”

“Because not all Galra follow Zarkon Allura.” Kellan’s voice sounded tight, as if he was fighting to keep in level.

Antok carefully peeked around the corner.

In the hallway stood Princess Allura and Kellan, both glaring daggers at each other.

The Princess took a step forward, eyes narrowing, “You and your siblings should know better then me how monstrous the Galra are. They only care for power. The Blade of Marmora may be against Zarkon but what is to stop one of them from picking up where Zarkon leaves off?”

 

 _‘Ow,’_ Antok grimaced. He wouldn’t deny that there were a few hot tempers and glory seekers in the Blade’s ranks but he knew that no one among them would ever think of taking Zarkon’s place. No one in their right mind would pick up the slack of a tyrant.

Kellan’s ears flattened and his lip curled, “That is unfair and you know it. The Blade have very little incentive to join us, they have more numbers, resources and a larger intel into the inner workings of Zarkon’s empire. But they are helping us and have done nothing to warrant the amount of hostility you’ve shown.”

Allura paused, seeming to process Kellan’s words for a few moments, “Why do you defend them? The Galra took you from your home, forced you into slavery. They tortured you!”

“A Commander under Zarkon took me from my home,” Kellan snarled lowly. “Warriors of Zarkon’s empire divided me and my siblings and forced us to serve the Empire’s whims. Galra who follow the twisted ideology of a war lord hurt us, not the Blade of Marmora and certainly not Keith.” The Patrian stepped forward until he was almost nose to nose with the Princess. “You are letting your anger and grief has blind Allura. You are allowing you emotions to consume you. Such a thing can be dangerous.” He turned sharply and started to stomp down another hall. “You may want to rethink your views of Galra Allura. If not for the Blade’s or you own sake then for Keith’s. He has done nothing to deserve your anger.”

The Princess stood as Kellan disappeared, mouth slightly agape. Antok couldn’t really blame her, Kellan’s words would be considered quite disrespect to just about anyone.

But it didn’t stop the warm feeling of gratitude in the Galra’s chest.

The Princess stood for a few moments before she huffed and stalked away, muttering under her breath.

Antok waited until the _tap, tap, tap_ of the Princess’s shoes disappeared before slowly padding down the hall that Kellan had stomped into.

He followed the passage until he came to a large door. The small window allowed him to look into what appeared to be a training area. In the middle of the room was Kellan, fighting two bots.

Antok frowned when he noticed that the Patrian only seemed to be defending himself with a shield.

_‘How do you fight back?’_

His mental question was answered when Kellan managed to dodge a swipe from on of the driods and threw his shield. It whizzed threw the air before slicking through both droids, causing them to burst into blue sparks.

Antok smirked, feeling quite impressed, as he opened the door.

Kellan looked up, features losing the pinched contracted look in favor of a surprised one, “Oh, hello…Antok, right? I didn’t expect you.”

Antok grunted at he strode over.

Kellan frowned, head tilting slightly, “Did you…want the training room?”

Antok shook his head and put a hand on Kellan’s shoulder.

“….uh?”

“Thank you.” Antok winced at his own voice, raspy and rough from lack of use and his injury. But he really wanted to tell the Patrian how grateful he was.

Kellan seemed to understand what Antok was thanking him for. He smiled and patted Antok’s hand, “It was no problem.”

Antok grunted and removed his hand so he could point to Kellan’s shield.

“This?” Kellan hiked the odd weapon up on his arm. “Yeah, it’s my weapon. I know it’s a little…unconventional in terms of a weapon but it works for me.”

Antok nodded in understanding before drawing his own weapon and summoning the blade.

Kellan’s ears twitched forward slightly, “…partner training?”

Antok nodded.

The Patrian grinned and looked up, “Begin Training level eleven!”

Two more of the white and gold droids dropped down and started circling them.

Kellan stepped sideways until his back was to Antok’s, “Let’s see what the Blade of Marmora Beta can do, hm?”

Antok grinned under his mask, wider then he had in Deca-Phoebs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original daft for this was actually in Kellan's POV.......but then I wanted to do Antok's because I cannot find one story that is from his POV. Sorry it's a little short but I didn't want to mess with it anymore because I like the way it came out. But it sure is a shame I gave good ol' Antok some character only to have to kill him off later....or maybe I don't have to? It is an AU fic and Kellan is a healer.   
> Anyway, moving on from that, I gotta a question for any readers who are interested. So, if you've seen Season 3 you know about the lion swap and I'm sitting here wondering if I should leave th Lion Swap as it is or place a Patrian sibling in a lion. I've been throwing ideas back and forth with myself and I can't land on something solid. So, I ask you, dear readers, to tell me what you think. Should I keep the original Lion Swap in this story or change it around a little?
> 
> Until next time, have an awesome day everyday! Laters! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Kellan woke to the familiar rumble of the Castle entering a planets atmosphere. Or was it the gravitational pull? He got those things mixed up sometimes.  
He sat up, stretching out until his spine gave a satisfying pop before standing and making his way towards the main control area.  
He opened the door and was greeted by Allura’s back facing him. He grimaced, their last conversation resurfacing in his mind. Kellan didn’t regret calling Allura out, he would gladly do it again if he had too. But he did regretted doing it in a manner that was, frankly, disrespectful towards the Princess.  
Kellan straightened and cleared his throat, “I am assuming we are on Balmera.”  
Allura nodded, “We should land in a few ticks.”  
“Good. Good.” Gaahhhh, this was the most awkward he had felt in awhile. “Would you mind if I joined you to meet the Balmerans?”  
“Do what you wish.”  
‘Still mad then.’ Kellan thought. He stood quietly, waiting until the Castle stopped shuddering and the engines started to die down.  
When the Castle did settle and Allura stepped onto the elevator, Kellan made sure to keep a respectful amount of distance. The Princess was mad and she had a right to be mad at him. Not for the reasons she likely thought but still. ‘Perhaps her displeasure with me will distract her from Keith for a time.’  
When they got into open air, Kellan froze.  
He was used to new planets, they landed on a new planet almost every week, but the majority of those planets were either war torn or savage wastelands. Once and awhile they would get something more lush, like a jungle or an ocean, but those were a rarity.  
The Balmera…took the breath from Kellan’s lungs.  
Hunk had told him it was a very nice place but ‘nice’ was a bit of an understatement in Kellan’s mind.  
The earth was rather normal, light brown and rocky, but what drew the wolf’s eye were the hundreds of beautiful crystals. Kellan had seen the large crystal that powered the Castle but seeing them over the planet’s surface made memories of the winding and beautiful caverns back home. The Balmera crystals were a bit bluer then Spirit Crystals but the effect was the same.  
It was mesmerizing enough that he almost jumped in surprise when the elevator stopped.  
The tension in Allura’s shoulders slackened when she moved to greet the group of Balmerans. Kellan hung back, choosing to observe the locals while Allura greeted them.  
He suddenly felt a bit uncertain. If Allura was behaving like she usually did when meeting with other races, the calm and collected diplomatic Altean princess who spoke with authority and respect to other leaders, he would have been more at ease. But she greeted the Balmerans like old friends, with warm smiles and embraces.  
It made him unsure of what he was supposed to do.  
So he chose to watch and learn.  
Allura exchanged a few words with a rather elderly looking Balmeran, asking for the crystal they needed. The Balmeran, a female if Kell was guessing correctly, seemed a bit surprised by the request but beckoned Allura into the mouth of a cave, several other following in suit.  
Kellan debated following. He knew the crystal would be heavy but he was unsure if being around Allura when she was cross with him was a wise decision.  
His choice was made for him when he noticed someone walking closer out of the corner of his eye. He looked over at the Balmeran that was approaching him.  
Its skin was gray and rough looking, like his body was cased with a layer of rock rather then skin and fur. The top of it head was a darker gray and four horns protruded from its face, two on top of its head and two on the jaw and its eyes were yellow and lacked pupils or irises.  
Kellan tilted his head and raised a questioning brow, “Can….I help you?”  
The Balmeran frown and its eyes narrowed, “You weren’t with them before.”  
The voice sounded male to Kellan so he assumed the Balmeran was male. He shook his head in reply to the statement, “I’ve only been with Voltron for a short time.” He bowed his head in greeting. “I am Kellan, from the planet Patria.”  
“Never heard of it,” the Balmeran said.  
“Not many have. We are a bit….out of touch with the rest of the universe.”  
The Balmeran frowned, shifting his weight between his leg for a moment, “…I am called Rax…where are the Paladins?”  
“Other missions.”  
“Is that…Advisor guy in there?”  
“No, he is on a mission as well. It’s just me and the Princess.”  
“Ah,” Rax shifted again.  
Kellan frowned a bit at the Balmerans fidgeting, “Are you alright?”  
“…my sister said I should be more….friendly. I’m….out of practice.”  
Kellan couldn’t help a small snort, “That’s alright, I won’t judge. But I do have to ask, aren’t you going with them?” He gestured to the cave that the procession had disappeared in to.  
Rax shrugged, “There is more then enough on them in there so I’m not really needed. But why do you need such a large crystal?”  
“We’re going to take down Zarkon.”  
The expression on Rax’s face was one of the most comical looks of shock Kellan had seen in awhile, “You’re going….just fly right in and end it?”  
“Well, there is a little more to it then that. But the hope is that if we strike at the head of the Empire the rest will weaken and tip things in our favor.”  
“But if you defeat Zarkon, the war is practically over!”  
Kell snorted, “The worst of it.”  
“But without their leader the rest will surly disperse.”  
“War is far, far more complex then simple taking down the power hungry tyrant that leads the army. The followers still believe in the ideals of their Alphas and will likely not lay down their weapons with ease.”  
Rax stared at Kell, looking as though he wasn’t sure how to process what the Patrian was saying.  
Kellan huffed and patted Rax’s arm, “Don’t worry. War is complicated but it ends. This one is no different then others. It’s messy and complicated and sometimes it can be too much for the people fighting in it. But it will end, that I can say with confidence.”  
Rax still looked confused, as if the idea of the war dragging on even after Zarkon fell was something that had never entered his mind.  
Kellan couldn’t blame him. He had once had the same mindset, back when he was just a pup learning to survive in a war. It had been a black and white concept then, take out the head and the rest will fall. But he learned that it was not as simple as cutting off the head.  
He gave Rax’s shoulder another quick pat before clasping his hands behind his back, “Don’t worry over it too badly. Things are tilting in our favor.”  
“Yeah, I got that, it’s just…” Rax shrugged. “You don’t look that old but you talk like Grandma.”  
Kellan snorted, “I’ll take that as a complement.”  
Rax huffed and crossed his arms. He looked like he was about to say something else when the ground gave a shudder, like a small earthquake.  
Kellan’s teeth subconsciously clenched as the vibrations sent a shiver though his entire body, “Is that normal?”  
“It…well, I heard you’re Princess was getting a very large crystal. Maybe the Balmera just gave it to her?”  
“You sound unsure.”  
“I don’t normal handle asking for crystals. I mostly just keep an eye on things.”  
Kellan’s ears twitched forward a bit in interest, “You know, everyone keeps saying that you have to ask the planet. Is it…a ritual that you just call asking?”  
“No. The Balmera is alive.”  
“……..I’m sorry, what?”  
“Our planet is alive?”  
Kellan paused and thought for a moment, mentally tallying all the strange and impossible things he has seen during his time in space. “You know what…a living planet is not the weirdest thing I’ve seen.”  
Rax’s laugh surprised Kellan. The guy had been so straight faced since approaching him that Kellan assumed he was the type of person who took everything very seriously. But Rax was laughing, holding his hand over his mouth as if he was trying to hide it, the sound gruff and deep and holding a lighthearted edge.  
Kellan chuckled, “So you can smile.”  
“Shut up.”  
Kellan laughed at that, letting his poster relax so that his hands fell to his sides. He was starting to quite like Rax’s company.  
The moment of easy energy was momentarily interrupted when Allura strode out of the caves, several Balmerans hauling a huge crystal behind her. Kellan took a few steps back, whistling at the size of the blue crystal, “I knew we would need a big one but…”  
“That’s a really large crystal.” Rax agreed.  
As the Balmerans started loading the crystal onto the Caste one broke away from the group and walked towards Kell and Rax.  
“Greetings,” she called when she was close enough to be heard. “I trust my brother has been behaving?”  
“Shay,” Rax ducked his head and Kell was pretty sure that if Balmerans could blush Rax would be almost pink.  
“He’s been very well behaved.” Kell replied, smiling and dipping his head in greeting. “And I assume you are the Shay that Hunk as told me so much about. It’s a pleasure to meet you in person.”  
“Oh! Well thank you,” Shay stammered. “Um…how is Hunk? Why couldn’t he come?”  
“He’s doing quite well, just gathering some materials for the teludav. He asked me to say hello for him and that he’ll come visit when he can.”  
“That is good news then,” Shay beamed. “I am glad we were able to help in the fight against Zarkon.”  
“And it is greatly appreciated,” Kellan replied. “I’m glad you planet allowed us to take one so large.”  
Shay opened her mouth to reply but she was cut off by a sudden tremor, one even stronger then the first.  
Kellan stumbled, hand grabbing Rax automatically for stability, “What’s going on?”  
Rax and Shay both looked just as confused as Kell felt.  
“The shaking should have stopped by now,” Shay answered.  
A loud crack made everyone jump and look over at a particularly large crystal formation. Kellan felt his breath catch at the sickly, purple glow that started swallowing up the pale blue. Another crack broke the surface of the crystal, long and jagged. The cracks came faster, breaking the crystal apart before it completely shattered.  
Kellan’s jaw dropped at the monstrosity that emerged, “What in the name of the Spirits is that?!”  
Long limbs and a large chest covered in red armor with a gapping hole where a head should be and a large purple crystal protruding from its chest. Two large chunks of purple crystal hovered on either side of the beast, like giant shields.  
Everything erupted into chaos.  
Kellan heard Allura yelling, Balmerans screening in fear, the moaning roar of the beast nearly drowning everything out.  
Kellan bared his teeth and turned to Rax and Shay, “Get below ground. Now!” He sprinted off before wither could reply, making a beeline for the castle and leaping onto the platform next to Allura, “We need to get that thing away from here.”  
“The Castle’s defenses should be enough to fend it off.”  
Kellan growled, as if it would make the elevator move faster.  
The beast roared again but it was slightly muffled by the Castle walls. Kellan only waited until he was within reach of the floor before jumping up and clambering into the Castle fully, “Open up the hanger!”  
“You cannot take that thing in a fighter ship! Even the Lions had difficulty with it!”  
“I don’t plan to fight it, I plan to get it away from the planet. And I will pry open that hanger door myself if I have to!”  
There were probably a dozen better ways of explaining himself but Kellan didn’t have time for that. He refused to just sit and watch Allura fight when he was capable of helping.  
Weather it was because of their bond or the ripping open the hanger door threat, Allura seemed to understand and offered a quick nod, “Tell me when you are ready.”  
“Understood,” Kellan barked over his shoulder as he sprinted towards the hangers.  
He leapt into his ship, plunking on a helmet out of habit as he took the controls, tapping the comm. in his helmet, “Open it up Princess!”  
The doors opened with a whoosh and Kell flew out into the fire fight, teeth bared and hackles raised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Honestly I don't have a lot to say other then I changed the title because I way lazy with the first one because I had the chapter ready but no title so I just pulled something out of a hat.  
>  Anyway, hope y'all enjoyed the chapter, see y'all next time and have a nice day. :)

**Author's Note:**

> And now we have another multi-chapter instalment.  
> I decided the best way to do things was mash up the last couple episodes of season 2 into one fic rather then a bunch of one-shots.  
> I know my Galra Keith reveal isn't that dramatic but if the show glossed over it then I think it's safe to say everyone (but Allura) accepted the fact and moved on.  
> Buckle your seatbelts because this might get painful down the road! See ya'll in the next chapter!


End file.
